Snowblind
by Jacklyn Frost 16
Summary: This is a story about Jack Frost and my Oc, Amelia Stone, who met when Amelia was young. Amelia's a British street rat and blind. Shitty summary but I try. Sorry kitties.
1. Chapter 1

There was once a young girl who lived on the streets of England. The little girl was very young, seven years at most. Long redish orangish hair that was nearly passed her waist. She was small for her age as well. Her eyes were two different shades of blue. The was a black Great Dane pup, Matthew. Matthew was named in the formal version of the name of her favorite actor she saw on the tellie. Matthew helped and protected the girl for the small beast knew she was blind.

The two were able to understand each other without the need of words. The two of them stole food for not only themselves but for the other children in her ally. The ally children called her 'Amy' but that was only a nickname. Her name was originally Amelia Stone.

Amelia was the storyteller in the small ally community. She told stories about Jack Frost. But unlike the other older kids Amelia believed in Jack Frost and her stories weren't false in anyway. She was able to see the winter spirit. He was the only one that cared for her like her dear little Matthew did. She spoke with the winter spirit for weeks without end. But sadly it didn't last long enough.

Once a week the child catchers would go through the allies and search for homeless children. But there was a certain breed of child catcher that hunted in Amelia's ally. Those men took children and sold them in a human trafficing auction.

No one knew why they were carriages no that cars were invented.

When the carriage came through her ally, she and Matthew would hide, hoping not to be discovered. Apparently she moved and revealed herself. "Matthew, I-I want you to run away a-and find Jack. You've got to figure out a way to tell him what happened." The pup then ran away and Amelia was captured. She was thrown in the back of a truck forced into a cage and was taken away.

Luckily Matthew was able to escape and successfully found Jack, who was already on his way to see the young girl.

The Dane barked and yelped tugging Jack in the direction young Amelia Stone was taken. "Matthew, what's the matter, boy?" Jack asked. He looked around. "Amelia? Amelia, where are you, kiddo?"

Amelia wasn't far way when she heard Jack calling her. An upside of being blind. "Jack! Jack, please help me!" She called. Her eyes watering and her hands sliding down the bars of the cage.

Jack's head whipped around and looked at the direction where he heard Amelia cry out for him, crying fearfully. "Don't worry, squirt! I'm coming!" The wind lifted Jack and Matthew off their feet (and paws) sending them flying quickly through the air.

The chase was on, the wind flowed through Jack's hair for he was going so fast. He desperately looked for Amelia. "Jack! I'm over here! Hurry!" And hurt he did, Jack bounced from wall to wall and from car to car, trying to caught up to the carriage. "Amelia, hold on, I'm coming!"

The girl heard Jack, but didn't respond. She was too frightened. All she could do was cry and hope she would be saved. She had to believe Jack would save her. She pulled her hands and knees to her chest, trying to get a grip so Jack won't worry as much when he got her out, but what she didn't know was far worse than what she or Jack would ever expect.

Far far away in Burgess, Pitch Black felt the great amount of fear coming from Amelia and Jack. An evil smile found its away on Pitch's face. "This girl will become very useful indeed." Instead of feeding off of it he collected and stored Amelia's fear for 'a rainy day.'

Meanwhile, Jack finally saw the carriage and sped up. Amelia could hear the wind whisper to her. It said, "Do not worry, little one, Jack is almost here to save you." Amelia couldn't help but smile. She felt herself calm down at the thought of feeling Jack's presence.

Latching onto the carriage, Jack froze the locks that separated him form Amelia. He grabbed the small girl, who was crying frantically when she felt the cold touch her warm skin. She held onto the cloth Jack wrote over his chest ever so dearly. Her tears dropped and soaked Jack's hoodie. The wind carried Jack, Amelia, and Matthew high into the air. Jack knew Amelia liked the feeling of flying, but he felt bad because she couldn't see the beautiful lights below.

After some time Amelia had calmed down enough to where she was able to speak. "Are you alright, Amelia?" Jack asked. Amelia nodded and hugged Jack tightly around the neck. "Thank you, Jack. Thanks to you I'm safe, but only awhile longer. They'll come back. They always do..." Jack rubbed the young girls back in a comforting manner. "Don't sweat it. I'll always be here and I'll always be there to save you when you need me most. Do you remember what I told you to do when you wanted me?"

America nodded. "Of course I do. You said to whisper your name in the wind and you would come." Jack smiled at the hotel who was now sitting on his lap. "That's a good girl. Hey, Snowblind, you know today is?" .Amelia shook her head, smiling at the sound of her nickname. "It's your birthday, silly." Jack chuckled. "And your going to love your present." And with that the wind carried the trio away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ello children. I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated anything since last year or something. But I have gone back to public school and have no time anymore. I've started using Wattpad because it's more convenient for me. I will be republishing these stories. I will have my link in my bio here on fanfiction and if you're willing to create an account and follow me I will be very appreciative. Thank you all for waiting and being patient. More than likely I have everything edited and over all my creations will be a better fanfictional experience. Love you all.


End file.
